time changes everything
by leprekan187
Summary: time travel slash hp/dm. harry draco and teddy go back to when everythign first began in hope to change the future for the better. story better than my summary.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the last ones left.

Their blank faces haunted me. Everywhere I went I swore I saw them.

Ron.

Hermione.

Molly.

Arthur.

Bill.

Fleur.

Charlie.

Percy.

Fred.

George.

Ginny.

Cho.

Neville.

Dean.

Seamus.

Lavender.

Luna.

Remus.

Tonks.

Colin.

Alberforth.

Adromina.

McGonagall.

Dumbledore.

Snape.

Flitwick.

Sirius.

Voldemort and the deatheaters.

Every one of their pale faces and dark eyes peered at me from every corner.

It was horrible.

Every one of the Deatheaters with the mark had died the moment Tom Riddle was defeated.

Across the darkened schoolyard I can still see the sea of lifeless bodies as the sun rose for the beginning of a new day.

What patch of grass you could see was stained by blood or scorch marks.

I can still hear the boom of Hagrid's cry long after he had stopped looking for any survivors.

That was when I realized I was alone.

Sitting on the stairs I broke down.

Everyone I had ever loved was gone.

"What place do I have in this world?" I asked to the sea of bodies.

"With Us."

With a sob that wretched my heart I turned to see a survivor. He was holding my Godson swaddled in his arms.

"I thought you were dead…" I whispered to the survivor.

He simply gave me a crooked half smile and showed me his left forearm. Only half of the Dark Mark was there.

"He never finished it. I was to get half before I completed my task and the other half after I did… but I never completed my task… I couldn't." he whispered into the night looking to the lake.

"I know I was there." I watched as he nearly gave himself whiplash looking back down at me.

"But… no… you coul- _there were __**two**__ brooms_…" he said with his eyes lighting slightly.

"You _will not _be found guilty." I said standing to be level with him. "I'll make sure of it."

"Lookie at me. I have the savior on my side…" he said with only a drop of sarcasm.

Once again they lapsed into silence but only after a moment it was broken by the sound off hoof beats.

"We really need to stop meeting like this Mr. Harry Potter." The centaur said with a grave smile waving a hand over my body and I felt each of my cuts heal.

"I know what you mean." I said looking up at the stars somehow knowing he was going to mention them.

"I never knew a human could tell of the prophecies in the stars." He said looking up.

"I can not tell of them but I know you are going to tell me so I figured if I looked before you said it I could tell if one was different then all the rest."

"I see. Well I have spoken to Dumbledore about this matter and he has most everything ready for the three of you."

"The three of us?" Draco asked looking at the centaur.

"Yes. Mr. Draco Malfoy. The three of you. He said to tell the three survivors that their paper work would be in the Chamber of Secrets along with your transportation to the beginning."

"The beginning?" I asked.

"Yes. When the wizarding war fell the first time." He said looking back to me. "You have until tonight at midnight to be back at the Chamber. Good day to the two of you. I hope you will use this wisely." Was his departing note as he galloped back to the forest.

"That was confusing." Draco said as Teddy began to stir.

"Maybe to you but I have spoken with the centaurs many times and I understand their vagueness." I said looking at him. "You will get to know Severus and Lucius as teenagers. And I will get to know mine as well." I said walking to the path that leads to the front gate.

"What do you mean? That we are going back in time?" Draco asked running to catch up with me.

"Yes." I said simply as I held out my hand to him. Shifting Teddy he took it without hesitation and with a pull behind our navels we were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to put the back story up.

This story follows all the way up to DH but I am changing the ending. As you could tell from the first chapter but also changes: Draco and Harry got along behind closed doors if you get what I mean, but never came out.

I will add changes as the story gets posted so that I don't have too many spoilers… ^.^

On with they chapter!

Chapter 2: changes to be made.

Tom greeted us at the front door of the Leaky Cauldron with a grievous face. "Everyone?" he asked.

"But us, and Hagrid." I said somberly.

"The old bugger. Well by Merlin I am still more than pleased to see that you made it out alive. Would you like a drink, food, or room? Or are you simply passing through?" he asked as he whipped off the tables.

"All. But first we need to go to Diagon Alley." I said passing him with a soft smile.

Once we were through the gateway I could see shop owners opening their doors still weary that they would not return the next day. Well that would change by the time the morning post reached their doorstep.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked simply as we wove our way through the empty streets.

"Gringotts first then we need to change our appearances, we look too much like our fathers, and we'll need to make sure that they wont be able to recognize us." I said simply. "But before that we need to empty our vaults." I said pausing to laugh at the absurdity of it.

"_**Empty?**_ Are you mad? I am the sole heir to many people that just died do you have any clue to how much money I will be deducting?"

"About the same as me." I said curtly.

"HA! I doubt that." He laughed as he shifted Teddy again.

"Do you need me to take him for a while?" I asked noticing Draco's wince.

"I can carry a bloody baby Potter." He sneered with out his normal maliciousness.

"I know that, but I was offering that we trade out so we wont be too sore." I said offering wordlessly to take the sleeping Teddy.

"Fine but I want him back before too long." He pouted handing the baby over to me. "Merlin's mistress. My arms are like jelly…" he exclaimed once I had Teddy causing me to laugh.

"That was why also. Imagine if you dropped him? I would want him to end up like Ron or Seamus." I said simply as we reached the steps to the bank.

"Never thought of that." He said with a shiver.

Our footsteps echoed off the tall marble walls as we walked up to the goblin I was looking for.

"Ah Mr. Potter. I take it that since you are walking though the front door _without _a glamour that you have defeated him?" Griphook asked me with a sly grin.

"At the loss of too many people." I said austerely as I handed him my key and Teddy's key and Draco added his key to the pile.

"Going somewhere boys?" he asked with a sly grin.

"To the first war." I said simply as he arched a brow.

"Very well follow me." He said hopping down from his chair after grabbing a very odd looking bag and leading us to the trolleys. "You may want to leave the child up here. Wouldn't want to lose him." He said motioning for another goblin that stood at the door offering to take Teddy who I handed over without hesitation.

Once in the trolley Griphook went through the instructions as we fastened our seatbelts. The sharp turns and dangerous dives to Teddy's vault was nothing compared to mine but Draco was holding his midsection anyway. Once Teddy's vault was empty I cast a lightening charm and an extending charm over it like Hermione's purse had. I handed the now feather light bag to Draco in hopes to distract him from his woes as we made our way to my vault.

"Holy mother of Merlin." Was all he said as I flicked my wand at the contents at the over full vault. I assumed that everyone had left me their money in case they had passed on in the war, because I was sure that I now had way too much money. Sighing I made sure to tie my bag as I got back in the trolley as Griphook handed Draco his own bag and we plummeted once more, the last turn as we reached Draco vault was a horrible hairpin and he nearly lost what little content he had.

"I told you, you would want to leave the child." The goblin said with a grin as he helped Draco out of the trolley and let him empty his vault which looked like mine if not more.

After Draco cast the same spells on his moneybag and climbed back into the cart he seemed to have found his stomach again and grinned at me glad that we were ascending instead of descending.

The ride up was much better than the one down but that wasn't saying much.

Once we were back on solid ground Draco gave a sigh of relief as he took Teddy back and we exited the building.

"I hate that bloody ride." He said nuzzling Teddy's soft neck and inhaling the scent.

"I love it."

"You would."

I snorted as I led the way to a wizarding barbershop.

After I added blue tips to my hair and a dark red undercurrent I looked at Draco who was still arguing with his barber about his hair.

"Draco just let her do it." I said making her sigh and Draco grumble as he sat down in the chair as if he would die from it.

"Make it red with gold." I muttered to the woman causing her to burst into a fit of giggles as she made it black with silver tips and a green undercurrent.

"If she had made my hair red I would have castrated you." He said simply as he checked his hair, making me laugh again.

"Okay Mr. Potter what else would you like?" the man said from behind me after handing me the counter curse for the hair.

"Well our eyes have to be changed but I think I want a tattoo." I mused with a smile. "Yes. Ruins." I said simply. After writing all the names down on a piece of paper for the man he waved his wand at my wrist and it looked as if someone was writing on my arm. The end result was amazing. Each one of the names was no bigger then the pad of my pinky but you could see it plain as day.

"I want a rose as well. White, bleeding and a thorny vine intertwined with the Ruins and make sure you cover these names partially with petals." I said circling James, Lily, Severus, Sirius, Remus, Lucius, Dumbledore and McGonagall. And once again he flicked his wand and I watched as the tattoo appeared.

"Not bad Potter." I heard Draco say in my ear.

"You getting one?" I asked simply.

He rolled up his left sleeve and showed me the narcissus that was there with a small baby devil and dragon to cover up the dark mark that was no longer visible.

"I like it. Much better then the other." I said simply as I turned back to the man so that he could do my eyes.

Once I had frosty blue eyes and Draco had dark blue ones and paid we left the shop and made our way to a clothing store that had muggle style and wizard style clothes.

After we each had full sets of clothes we wondered back to the Leaky Cauldron where we startled Tom.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy. That is a startling change if I may say so myself." He said once offering to take our bag up to our room.

"It's fine we'll take them after we eat. Do you have anything for Teddy?" I asked as we sat down at one of the booths with a highchair for Teddy.

Once we were done eating we made our way upstairs led by Tom who insisted on carrying at least some of our bags.

"Room Eleven is the only room open. But I added another bed and a bassinette for the lil' tyke." He said as he opened the room.

"Thank you Tom. We'll only be staying the day and night though." I said as we entered the room.

"That is fine. I am sure I will have someone wanting it before too long anyway. If you need anything, anything at all just let me know." He said before bowing and exiting the room.

After laying the sleeping Teddy in the bassinette I collapsed on the bed without undressing but toeing off my trainers.

"Merlin what a day." Draco muttered face buried in his pillow.

"That it was." I replied in kind casting a _Sonorous_ over Teddy so if he woke I would too.

Rolling to face the door I silently cast a rather strong locking curse and a _mufflito_ over it and rolling to the window to conjure a thick back drape to cover the window.

"Bless you Potter." Was my thanks from the body in the other bed that had rolled to where he was on his back.

"Mmmm. I hate light when I sleep. Guess that comes from sleeping under the stairs for so long…" I mumbled as sleep sang a soft lullaby in my ear.

"Under the stairs?" Draco muttered.

"Mmmm. I'll explain more later. Now I just want to sleep." I said softly as I dozed.

A/n

I am almost done with chapter 3 so it should be up either tomorrow or the next day.

I appreciate anyone's views on my story so if you want to be heard just send me a little review.

Thanks a bunch!

Leprekan187


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: leaving

A few hours later I was waked by a rather loud cry from Teddy remembering my spell over him I cast _quietus,_ so that Draco would not wake too.

It was amazing how different that sound was when it wasn't so loud. Grabbing one of the extra bottles Tom had left I fed Teddy before changing his diaper on auto pilot before laying back down in my bed with him in the crook of my arm. Thankful that he was still not able to crawl, as I made sure there was a barrier on his side of the bed before dozing again.

The next time I woke I heard the shower running and was aware of a gurgling next to me.

Grinning I rolled over and began playing with his toes and tummy waiting for Draco to get out of the shower so I would take my turn.

A few minutes later the door to the bathroom opened and I looked up to see Draco with just a towel wrapped low against his waist surrounded by steam that made his look angelic as he walked over to his new clothes and began rummaging through them bent over giving me a view that I could not look away from.

Sure enough a moment later Teddy gave an ear splitting screech to get my attention back, causing me and Draco to jump and swear.

Turning my attention back to the bundle of blankets next to me I picked him up and rolled off the bedside and sat him in his bassinette between the beds.

Without looking back at the near naked Draco I fished out clean clothes and made my way to the bathroom shutting the door behind me softly.

Leaning up against the closed door I took a deep breath and steadied myself. There was no reason for me to react that way to him. After my skin stopped doing that odd moving thing I looked in the mirror only to jump back again. I had forgotten about my changes. Slowly I shook my head. I looked completely different without my glasses and with different hair and eyes.

Grinning I turned the hot water on full blast before I stripped and jumped in.

After making sure my hair and body was completely clean I turned off the hot water reluctantly and grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my waist before I opened the shower curtain to find Draco fully dressed shaving his non-existent five o'clock shadow. Our eyes met in the mirror and I felt his gaze drift down my chest before meeting my eyes again in the mirror.

Rinsing his face he left without a word. Grinning to myself I toweled off before pulling on my boxers and cargo camouflage pants and my black vintage formfitting AC/DC shirt.

Opening the door I saw Draco in his stone washed jeans and a plain black shirt playing with Teddy that had changed his hair to black and green to match Draco. It was too cute.

Smiling softly I went to where I had my small bag that contained some jewelry and put on a black hemp necklace with green beads and a clover in the center along with a matching bracelet. Shuffling through the bag I found the two black rings and tossed one to Draco before placing mine on my hand.

"What's this?" he asked eyeing it with curiosity.

"A communication ring. Mione made them. They let us know what the other is thinking and feeling. Very helpful in war times." I said with a sad smile.

"Granger made them?" I nodded and watched as he shrugged and put it on, "at least I know it will work properly without making me puke slugs." He said with a small grin as I pulled on my black combat boots.

Checking the watch the Weasley's had given me I noticed that it was ten pm.

"We need to get going." I said as I turned back to my bags and grabbed the moleskin bag that Hagrid had given me and pulled out my shrunken trunk, glad that I still had it I turned it back to normal size before shrinking everything to fit in it before shrinking Draco's stuff and adding it to the trunk and re-shrinking the trunk and putting it back in the bag that I hung back around my neck and placed under my shirt where it was unnoticeable.

I smiled when Draco picked up Teddy and we made our way down the hall and steps to the Floo fireplace.

Flooing to the headmaster's office we made our way through the school that was crumbing to pieces before our eyes and to Moaning Myrtles bathroom.

"We can't go in there. It's the girls' lavatory." Draco said in a scandalized whisper that sounded so much like Ron that it hurt.

"Wimp. You came in there 6th year." I muttered with a grin as I opened the door. Thankfully Myrtle seemed to have not been in the room at the time and walked over to the sink with the little snake on the spout.

"_Open"_ I whispered causing Draco to jump out of his skin.

"Warn me when you do that." He said shifting Teddy again.

Rolling my eyes I watched as the sink opened and went into the grate at the floor again.

"I'll go first. Here hand me Teddy. I know what to expect." I said holding out my hands.

Draco looked at me oddly before handing me my godson, and watch in horror as I jumped down the hole.

"You are mad Harry Potter." I heard echoing around me as I slid down the pipe.

Once at the bottom I sent a _scrufigy _in every direction before giving Draco the okay to come down.

"Iiii hhaaattee youuuu Potteerrr!! Oomph." He groaned as he stood up and dusted himself off again. "I hate you."

"Yeah, yeah. Here's Teddy. Come on." I said leading the way to the main chamber where it looked like Dumbledore had gotten rid of the basilisk but left a pile of fangs next to a bag that was on a desk.

"Wow… the perfect get away." Draco muttered somberly as he looked around.

"it was much creepier with the giant snake in here." I countered walking over to the desk and sitting down.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I was approached by a centaur saying that the war would only have three survivors. Three boys. I am terribly sorry for your loss of Miss Granger and possibly Mr. Weasley. If you are reading this it means that I have passed on as well…._

I continued reading out loud what was expected of us and our school records with dates twenty years previous, along with everything we would need. The list of Horcruxes and when Dumbledore thought they were made and where they were.

There was a sealed letter that we were to give to the Dumbledore in the past first thing when we reached the school.

The time turner was to activate at midnight. Sighing I flicked my wand at everything and placed it into the moleskin bag and turned to leave.

"We still have an hour. Is there anything you want to do?" I asked once we were back in the main school."

"I need something out of my room down in the dungeons but I don't know if it's even still there…" Draco muttered as we let the staircase we were on move accordingly.

"Well we're about to find out. Come on." I said taking a short cut that led to the potions dungeon that was close to the Slytherin Dorms.

"How did you know that was there?" he asked as we went from the fourth floor to the first in one fell swoop.

"Compliments of my parents." I said with a wry grin.

"I thought…"

"They are. They made a map which I now have."

"Oh…"

"We're here."

"So we are. Pureblood." Draco said to the picture making it open. I walked a few steps behind him as he said his goodbyes to the home that he had know for the last seven years. I waited in the common room as he can back down with his school bag around his middle.

"Trunk and everything had already been shrunk…" he muttered.

"Bloody hell. Why didn't you say something?" I muttered as I dug through the bag and pulled out his wand that I still had. "Here. You just _might_ need this." I said handing it to him. "Now come one I want to say bye to Hagrid."

"Why you're going to see him soon anyway…"

"I want to say good bye to the only person I have left that has been there for me the last seven years. My Hagrid is different from the one that I will have to get to know all over again." I said slightly harsh.

"Sorry. Don't have to get snippy." Draco said with a grin as we made our way to the entrance hall.

I hesitated in opening the doors and Draco caught it.

"I'm sure there won't be any bodies left." He said softly opening the door and sure enough the schoolyard looked as beautiful as it normally did.

So completely illegal compared to what we had left it just the night before.

There was still a light on in Hagrid's hut, which gave me a small sliver of hope.

Walking quickly to the hut I nearly fell down the hill at least four times before I reached the door and banged as hard as I could.

I was greeted with a red-eyed Hagrid and I launched myself into his arms as I had when I left for the Dursleys the first time.

"Blimey Harry." Was all he said as he hugged me back. Tears renewed in my sore eyes as I remembered every moment with my two best friends over the last seven years, lingering on the most happy ones.

"Hagrid, I have to leave." I said in a slightly hoarse voice.

"Wat you mean?" he asked confused.

"I am going back. Back to the first time. Before I was born." I said whipping my eyes.

"Wat for?"

"To stop this before it gets out of hand, to make sure my parents live a long a healthy life, to keep Dumbledore alive along with everyone else." I said. "I had to tell you. I couldn't leave without saying goodbye." I muttered softly.

"Don' think o' it as goo'bye bu' as a new beginnin'" he said softly.

"Maybe so but when I leave there wont be any reason for you to be a father to me." I said with my voice breaking over the word father.

Hagrid hugged me tightly before going back into the back of his hut and rummaged for something.

"Ten minutes Harry." I heard Draco mutter from somewhere behind me.

Turning I saw his eyes were slightly red as if he was trying to avoid tearing up.

I turned back to find Hagrid with a book.

"It's pictures I hav' taken ov'r the years. Mostly o' students but there are some from yer firs' yea' that… well yeh kno' wat to do wit erm." He said tearing up.

"Oh, Hagrid. You are the best person in my life." I said hugging him again. "I swear I'll buy you a dragon some day." I said with a laugh.

"no' tha' Ern yer bes' keep." Hagrid as he hugged me again. "Whe' do yer go' ter leave?"

"At midnight. In …" I looked back at Draco.

"Two minutes." Draco said softly.

"Well yeh two behave yerselves." Hagrid said tearing up again. "I'll se yeh soon. I love you son." Was the last thing I heard him say before Draco slipped the chain around my neck and pulled me close as I felt the world fly by us.


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry!

My computer crashed and I lost EVERYTHING! I had like eight chapters wrote and it just disappeared! I am trying my best to re-write everything but… hell I don't know. I promise I will have the next chapter up in the next few weeks.

I am sorry for the delay but I liked what I had wrote and I want to try to get it back to that.

Leprekan187


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 family and friends

**Ok this sucks! I so totally forgot that **_**my **_**computer had the rest of the story on it not my moms! God if feel like a complete moron. Nikki not a word…{evil glare} lol**

Once the air slowed down around us I opened my eyes slowly to find that we were in fact in front of a _much _newer hut that had to belong to Hagrid. With a small wistful smile I removed the chair from around Draco's neck and tucked it into my robes before taking his hand as we made our way through the main doors.

"Look! Look at those two where do you suppose they are from?" a girl whispered loudly as we climbed the stairs to the headmaster's office.

Once we reached the Gargoyles guarding the passageway I snuck a glance at Draco.

"What do you bet he still uses sweets as passwords?" I asked smiling.

"_If _he does which I highly doubt I will be in Gryffindor without a complaint. And if I win –which I know I will- you will be in Slytherin with me." He said with a wisp of his old smirk marring his lips.

"Deal." I said with my own smirk before turning to the gargoyle. "Lemon drop? Cockroach clusters? Blood pops? Fanged Frisbees? Oh I got it! Vomit flavor!" with a cheer the gargoyle opened. "He has always used sweets. Except on the very rare occasion." I said to the gaping Draco before taking Teddy and leading the way to the spiraling stair case. Once at the top I knocked twice and waited on Dumbledore to either grant us access or to open the door, and sure enough a moment later he opened the door.

The Dumbledore before us still held an irresistible twinkle in his eyes, this Dumbledore was not touched by war just yet.

"Hello boys. Please come in," he said after a moment stepping to the side to allow us to walk in.

As we sat down I handed Teddy to Draco so that I could dig in my moleskin bag for the paper work I needed.

"Our old professor told us we had to give these to you before anything else." I said handing his a roll of parchment and a letter on top.

Once Dumbledore was finished reading he looked up to us, the twinkle in his eyes slightly dimmed but very hopeful.

"Well Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy. Welcome back to Hogwarts. I am very sorry for your loss and hope very much that this time around will go much better. As seventh years do you want to be sorted and possibly separated or to simply stick together?" he asked as he walked across the room to stroke Fawkes.

"Gryffindor, sir." Draco said with a heavy sigh causing Dumbledore to nod.

"Well boys dinner will be starting soon. Just long enough for you to get settled it seems. Minerva should be in her office. I will inform her of your arrival. Oh, and the pass word to the tower is lemon drop." He said as he opened the door for us.

"Blasted candy…" Draco muttered as we made our way passed the gargoyles and up to the Gryffindor tower.

"Lemon drop." I said to the fat lady as she eyed us warily as we entered the common room.

It was the same as it was in 1990's. with a wistful smile I led the way up the stairs to the seventh years dorm, where whispers were coming from.

Thinking it was only polite to knock first, I did to be greeted by whom I can only say was James, my father. It was like looking in a mirror, and then I remembered my changes.

"Hello, you must be James." I said extending my hand, which thankfully he took.

"Yes. James Potter, Head Boy." He said proudly sticking hs chest out reminding me of Percy. "Who might you be?"

"Well I am Harry, and this is Draco McGranger. And Teddy Lupine. My godson, his cousin." I said as he looked to each of us.

"I take it that the two beds belong to you then?" he asked as he opened the door wider to where I could see Sirius, Remus and Peter relaxing on their beds.

"Yes. Transfer students." I said as we made our way into the room. Draco sat Teddy in the bassinette between our beds before turning to his bed to unpack his stuff.

"Talk about yummy but damn…" I heard Sirius say as I bent over to sit my small trunk down to resize it. With a flick of my wand everything went where it was supposed to go. Once that was done I upended my moleskin bag and began separating everything into two piles. Draco's and mine. I placed the cloak in my lap along with my map before handing Draco his stuff and flicking my wand at my stuff to go where it needed to go.

"Food time!" Peter said as his watch went off before running out of the room.

"come on we need to get there before Pete eats it all. And I am sure a certine redhead will be all too happy to meet the two of you." Remus said with a rather out of character smirk to James who immediately scowled.

"Lily is off limits as you can guess." Sirius said standing next to Sirius.

"don't worry. She's not my type." I said with a meaningful glance to Remus and Sirius who in turn grinned back at me.

"that goes for you as well" James growled at Draco after catching the look the three of us shared.

"I am positive that I will not lower myself to sleeping with nor courting with a …_woman._" He said the last word with such disgust I knew he wanted to replace it with Mudblood but was glad that he did not.

"Draco behave." I said with a smile that was slightly strained. He knew my mother was muggle born like Hermione and that was something I really did not want to start in this time line.

But I was more then amused that he would allow himself to be called gay in such a forthright manner.

"Tippy!" James called suddenly making me jump.

"What is Tippy doing for Master James?" she asked as her ears reached the ground as she bowed.

"Can you watch Teddy for us? We need to go eat and I think your care will be better then the Great Hall."

"OH! Tippy is pleased to help with baby!" she said squealing with delight as she skipped over to the sleeping Teddy.

"Thanks." Was all I said to James as he led the way down stairs.

When we reached the Great Hall it was like some one cast a silencing charm over everyone. Before James had opened the door I could hear the thunderous noise coming from within.

I looked over to the Slytherin table to see a younger Snape and Lucius glaring at us with curiosity.

I sat down between Draco and Sirius as James and Lily sat across from us. I could tell she was bursting with questions but I was glad that she was keeping quite with everyone listening on the simplest part of our conversations.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 explanations.

Once we made our way back up from the common room after dinner I could practically hear Lily humming with questions. She and Hermione would have made great friends, I am positive.

I heard James vaguely telling Lily to wait a few minutes so that we could change for bed. I held the door open for James as she smiled and waved one last time.

The moment the door was shut I turned to see everyone rushing to change clothes.

"I'd hurry if I were you." Sirius said pausing long enough to speak before pulling on his nightshirt.

I looked over to Draco who was already changed into his sleep shorts and a gray shirt and was reading on the bed. Shrugging I pulled off my shirt as I crossed the room and pulled on a black tank top before toeing off my trainers and shucking my jeans to pull on a pair of sleep pants.

Right when I turned to ask them about the speed changing Lily burst through the door in a ratty old shirt and male sleep pants.

"I always knew she'd try to catch one of us naked when she does that…" Sirius stage whispered across the room

Lily didn't even blush as she flopped down on James' bed.

"So come one no one is around now you can tells us _everything!_ Come on! Come on! Come _on!_" she said practically jumping with excitement. "I know when you are from if that helps you start…" she added almost inaudibly as she calmed down considerably.

"How does that change anything?" James asked looking between Lily Draco and I.

"You'll see! Now come on! Tell us your life story!" Lily said beaming and bouncing again on the bed.

The guys I the room laughed softly at her enthusiasm and I had to join in.

"Sorry boys she gets like this when she finds something new…" Remus said as he picked up Teddy who had been playing in the floor urging him with little arms to pick him up.

When I opened my mouth to speak I was cut off by a very loud snore, Peter had fallen asleep.

I looked over to Draco who was still reading and without looking up he said softly. "It's kinda hard to change the future without knowing how to. Tell them _why_ the future needs to be changed so badly."

Sighing heavily I looked back at the others who were curious.

"Okay… well I guess I should warn you my life is not a happy story… I am from the future. A future that needs to be changed. I lied to you when I told you our last names for that I am sorry. My birth name is Harry James Potter; I was born on July 31, 1980. on October 31,1981 my parents were murdered by a man named Tom Riddle better known as Voldemort, because of a prophecy that marked me as his equal that was overheard by my mothers childhood friend who then turned to Dumbledore to help hide my parents from Voldemort. But my parents schoolmate betrayed the location to Voldemort and had my godfather blamed and sent to a life sentence in Azkaban, before fleeing to hide in a wizard family as a hand-me-down pet. Voldemort was rendered incorrigible and was believed to be dead. I was dubbed the-boy-who-lived. After that Halloween night I was sent to live with my mother's magic hating muggle family, where I was neglected and verbally abused." I paused as I looked to each of them. "My parents are Lily Evans and James Potter. My godfather is Sirius Black. The schoolmate is Peter Pettigrew. And the childhood friend is Severus Snape."

"Wait I am your father?" James asked in a dazed tone and I nodded.

"Then who are you?" Sirius asked eyeing Draco with a glare.

"Draco Malfoy. Sole heir to Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black." Draco said in a bored tone without looking up from his book.

"And the baby?" Remus asked looking down at the baby who was playing with the hem of his pant leg.

"My godson. Your son. A wee bit grumpy at full moons but other then that the perfect baby boy… and his mother was a metamorphmagus." I added as he changed his appearances to match Remus for the first time in days.

"My son…" it was a whisper full of emotion before he looked at Sirius then back to me. "I don't… how… I mean… I'm gay… I don't understand." He said looking back at Sirius.

"He died. At the end of my fifth year. Dumbledore died at the end of my sixth year. I didn't get to start my seventh year but that night I lost everyone else."

"So why did you come here?" Lily asked.

"To change the future. To stop this before it gets out of hand. Hundreds of deatheaters died, every old family name died. Even old McGonagall was killed before I could end him. There was far too much death, on both sides. Only four people survived and you are looking at three of them. Hagrid couldn't come because he is already here." I said as I looked down and caught sight of my trunk. "I have pictures…"

"Of the battlefield?" Sirius squeaked out as his eyes went big.

"Seriously Sirius." I joked causing the whole room to laugh and Peter to snort loudly in his sleep.

I pulled the two very big books out of my trunk and handed them the one Hagrid gave me my first year. Glad that Hermione had taken it upon herself to take pictures of everyone over the years.

"This one was a present from Hagrid just before I left… I never got to look at it…" I said sadly running my hand over the leather cover of the album.

**This is all the I have wrote and I am stuck on the next chapter about how to interact with Lucius and Severus… idk it'll come to me sooner or later. Hopefully sooner. I'm still very sorry about the last chapter. I had **_**started**_** it on my computer before moving it to my moms and I completely forgot it was still on mine. My computer is a pos without internet so… yeah… only thing that works on it is Sims and word… lol well I hope you enjoy this chapter and the last one. Please click on the little white button below with the pretty green lettering and send me a review to tell me what you think. Send me seven words or a hundred words. They all make me so happy! ^.^**

**amy**

**Leprekan187**


End file.
